tribecoolcrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Otosaki Yurika
Otosaki Yurika (音咲 ユリカ) is the mother of Kanon and Kimika. Appearance Yurika has brown short hair with light lighted side swept bangs, pink eyes and visible eyelashes. She usually wears pink lipstick and has a visible wrinkle near her mouth. She usually in a lavender short dress, light blue coat and brown shoes. She wears a yellow bead necklace with a blue gem at front. Personality She is a calm and kind woman but strict nonetheless. She seems to care a lot for her childrens and kind of old-fashioned. She is very determined and strong-willed to the point she might forget other's feelings but in the end, she's still very soft and caring as she always tries her best to become a good mother. History She used to ba a pop idol herself from twenty-something years ago, she was Momonashi Suika in her heyday. She was a popular idol who put out songs, acted in dramas and even put out photo collections but a romance with a young, handsome polictician led to a sudden marriage. She retired imediately after mariage and hasn't appeared in show bussiness ever since. The way she stayed retired for good made her gain legendary status among section of hardcore fans. Her catch phrase were "Dripping with youth from head to toes, i'm ripe for the picking! Help yourself to a dose of Momonashi Suika!" However, despite being a legendary idol herself, she's still very strict towards Kanon as she found out about the scout and Kanon secret identity- Rhythm, she was so furious she caught a headache and decided to call the teacher to inform that Kanon will be taking a day off, make her write a minimum 10 pages long sorry letter and grounded her. Even when Tribe Cool Crew came to Kanon's house themselves, she told them to leave immediately and stated out that no matter what they said she would never let Kanon dance again. Not until Kumo, Yuzuru and Haneru bowed down infront of her, Kimika and even Kanon's dad told her that Kanon was serious about dancing did she broke down. Acording to Kanon's father, she was desperate. "A former idol couldn't possibly cut it as a politician's wife"- such criticsm brought her to tears many times, but she didn't gave in and tried so hard, she sword to raise her daughters in a way that would make anyone proud but in the end she got carried away. She later told Kanon that she has realized her feelings but she pretended not to notice and that she was so sorry. As her husband said it was something Kanon decided for herself, she finally agreed to let Kanon dance. Appearance in the anime In episode 20, her history as a idol was reaveled, she found out about Kanon's dancing, her scout and Rhythm; angry and tried to baned Kanon from dancing at first but in the end gave in and allow Kanon to continue dancing. Gallery Yurika5.png Yurika4.png Yurika3.png Yurika2.png Category:Characters